


Perfection

by strikecommanding



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Breeding, Dubious Consent, F/M, Kidnapping, Light Bondage, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 13:09:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17002272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strikecommanding/pseuds/strikecommanding
Summary: Sojiro has a vision for you.





	Perfection

**Author's Note:**

> an old sojiro commission i'm posting here now

Sojiro made a name for himself in a trail of spilled blood, that of his enemies and anyone else who made the mistake of getting on the bad side of such a powerful man. His infamy was well known in his hometown but perhaps not out West, where he was stationed to oversee trades and other international matters. This was the only explanation he could come up with for the foolish decision of a trader to shaft him in a deal, and all the justification Sojiro needed to make him pay up tenfold.

You were a pretty little thing, too beautiful to be wasted on such a pathetic and unworthy husband. He was so poor he had to lie just to provide for his family, so really, Sojiro was doing you both a favor by taking you with him on his return to Japan. The trader would be able to sustain himself on an honest living and you would be able to experience a life of lavishness and luxury that he never would have been able to give you. Most importantly, Sojiro would get what he wanted. It was an overall excellent trade-off for everyone involved, so he couldn’t understand the reason for all the tears and drama when he took you away.

The first few months were tough on you, obviously. It was difficult to be in a foreign land with people, customs, and a language you didn’t know. That was why Sojiro figured you would be more comfortable at home as no more than a housewife. The outside world was too hard to confront, too complicated, so he graciously allowed you a guarded life on the Shimada estate alone. As long as you were a good, faithful wife to him, he made sure you would want for nothing.

You weren’t perfect, not yet, but you were well on your way to perfection under Sojiro’s guidance. He was going to make sure you exhibited grace and excellence in everything you did.

In his eyes, the first step to being perfect was looking perfect. You first caught his eye solely because of how beautiful you were, and then he got to thinking about how much better you could be if he had the opportunity to mold you according to his vision. It was for this reason that he particularly enjoyed policing the way you bathed.

This was certainly not the first time he’d walked in on you in the bath, but you always reacted like it was. Your eyes would widen, emphasizing their unique shape and color, and you would hug your towel tight against your chest. Today, however, he was lucky enough to have walked in when your towel was placed too far for you to reach, and you knew better than to clumsily scramble for it while in his presence. Instead you simply tensed and stared up at him with those doe-like eyes that drove him wild.

Concealing his passion for now, Sojiro leaned against the wall and crossed his arms. He regarded you with a slight nod and murmured, “Go ahead. Don’t mind me.”

He still spoke English with you, as your grasp on his native tongue was very slow to achieve. You were being taught but, as with all things concerning you, it was a process. Numbly, you nodded back and picked up a wash basin. Considering how long you had been bathing like this by now, he didn’t doubt that you knew exactly what to do. You were just stiff and unsure of your actions because you were being watched and Sojiro would be lying if he said he didn’t get a bit of a kick out of watching you squirm.

He didn’t miss the way you tried to hide yourself from him as you sat on the stool and began washing up. Normally he would have scolded you, but he was feeling gracious today. Besides, the mirror right in front of you still offered a great view. He could watch every drop of water run down the curve of your breasts like it was in a rush to explore you the rest of you, and he couldn’t wait to do the same.

Even up to now, he still hadn’t claimed you in the way he wanted to. He hadn’t even kissed you. You had to be perfect first and you had a long way to go. For the most part he was patient, but there were days when he wanted nothing more than to grab you and make you his already. If only you could fit into his mold right away.

Sojiro was distracted from his thoughts of the future by what you were doing right now. You looked so elegant as you worked the soap into a lather on your skin, focusing intently on your task because you knew how intently he was focusing on you. In fact, you looked so good that Sojiro wanted to join you. He straightened up abruptly and began disrobing, only partially acknowledging the skittish manner in which you glanced between him and the soapy suds on your skin. You learned to keep your eyes to yourself once he was completely bare and sitting on the stool beside you. He noted but didn’t address the flush that appeared on your cheeks once you finally settled your gaze on his impressive physique. “Do your duty, wife. Serve your husband.”

Your expression twisted painfully for a brief moment before passing. Without a word, you rose from your stool and stepped behind him to rinse and soap him as he’d commanded. Every once in a while, your supple skin would rub up against his back and it would light a fire in his belly. However, he willed himself to relax and fully enjoy having you dote on him, as forced as it was. Your movements became significantly stiffer when you washed him as opposed to yourself, but he quite liked that discomfort. It was good to know that you couldn’t settle around him because it meant you were being conscious, and he wanted you to mind above all else.

Once you were both rinsed off, Sojiro stood and led you into the bath. The water was perfect for him but perhaps a bit too hot for you, apparent in the way you let out a soft yelp of surprise. He let that slight transgression slide, as he felt far too relaxed now to expend the energy on disciplining you. You seemed to be anticipating a punishment as well until your smaller frame finally settled beside him.

This was everything Sojiro wanted with you. Peace, and skinship. Thankfully you weren’t the type to openly and brazenly fight against him, but it was still evident in your attitude that a part of you rejected him and the way he felt about you. One day you would see things from his point of view, and that would be the day you were both truly husband and wife.

Before he could get too wrapped up in his fantasy of your future together, he reluctantly got out of the bath. You both had your own tasks for the day, after all. Delicately, you took his hand as he guided you out, pausing only to dry him and yourself off before heading to your shared bedroom.

There, the towel came off once again as you prepared to put on your kimono. You only got as far as putting on your socks before Sojiro stepped in, wanting to add something a bit different to your usual dress.

“In place of your undergarments,” Sojiro began, still clad in only a towel himself. He stepped away to retrieve from the dresser a coil of thick, bright red rope and he reveled in the way your cheeks flushed to nearly match the hue. “You will be wearing this.”

The displeasure was evident on your face, but you didn’t fight him. Instead, you knelt before him, lifting your arms when he told you to and turning in whatever direction he wanted you in. Your compliance made it easy for him to encase your torso in an intricate pattern of rope. He paid special attention to your breasts, waist, and, when he made you stand up, the first quarter of your thighs. The fit was just snug enough to be uncomfortable, but not unbearable.

Once you had that on, he allowed you to continue dressing on your own. By now, you knew how to put on your kimono with every detail perfected and in place. He knew he didn’t need to monitor you, so he went off to put on his own clothes.

He returned to you to press a chaste kiss against your temple before leaning his forehead against yours, eyes sweeping over your form and taking you in. No one would guess that something so indecent was beneath that beautiful kimono of yours, and it was exactly that thought that had Sojiro’s blood pumping the tiniest bit faster. “I’m leaving now. Give me something nice to come home to.”

Your silence was deafening, but he wasn’t about to rescind his command. You must have realized this as you eventually submitted to his will and gave him what he wanted to hear. “Yes, husband.”

You practically choked on the word, still unwilling to give in and accept him for who he was to you. Even after all this time, you were still attached to the unworthy man you’d left behind out west. Sojiro could teach you his language, his customs, and his culture, but he couldn’t teach you to love him. That was a conclusion you had to reach on your own. He let it go for today, though it left him with a bad taste in his mouth that nagged him all day.

— 

Sojiro’s issues didn’t seem to be contained only to his domestic life, it seemed, as a number of headaches piled up in his career as well. He took his aggravation home with him and he felt like he was looking for any and every reason to take it out on you. Part of him was dimly aware of this, but not aware enough to make him stop.

Though he had a number of servants living on the estate, many of the homemaking chores fell upon you when he brought you here. He wanted you to be the picture of domesticity, something he expected you to have achieved by now. Ordinarily he was very lenient with you; you were still learning after all, and the most important part was that you were trying. Today, however, effort didn’t matter. All he cared about were the results, and anything less than stellar would have been reason enough for him to take you over his knee.

Sojiro took one look at the state of his home and decided that you’d failed to meet his expectations. He didn’t explain himself when he dragged you into the bedroom in a huff and you weren’t dumb enough to ask. You just did what he wanted you to even if it scared you, and he would have lauded you for it if he could view you as anything other than an outlet right now.

Hurriedly spreading out the futon and sitting on the edge of it, he pulled you into his lap without ceremony, only slightly sated by hearing your small yelp of surprise. He quickly located the hem of your kimono and pushed it up to bunch at your waist, not even bothering to untie your obi. This exposed your plush ass to him, still bound by the tight red rope he’d wrapped around you earlier in the day. You tried to get a word out at the same time his open palm came down hard against your flesh, and any would-be protests died in your throat.

Silently fuming, Sojiro held you in place with a firm hand on the small of your back. Holding you close like this while also getting to take out his anger on you satisfied several needs at once, save for a particular need he only became aware of when the feeling of your belly against his crotch became too good to ignore. He was at war with himself now, however, as his conscience sternly urged him to hold back. You weren’t perfect yet. This wasn’t the right time.

Another voice spoke to him, one of temptation that he thought he’d managed to snuff out entirely by following the strict code of a samurai. But it was present and what it suggested to him was too tantalizing to be ignored: perhaps he’d been too obsessed with the idea of sex as something precious to be coveted, something to wait for until you deserved it. The concept put a strain on him when he’d been so patient for so long and you weren’t anywhere nearer to meeting his vision. If you weren’t responding to his graciousness, maybe you were the type who learned from being punished.

Once that thought crossed his mind, Sojiro felt like a man possessed as he hoisted you off of his lap and onto the futon. You fell on your front with little more than a muted sound of surprise, and he pinned you down with his own body before you could even attempt to find your bearings. In his haste to fulfill the desire that had finally been fully recognized, he began tearing away your intricately tied dressings. You were in no position to refuse his grabbing hands, though you did become bolder in your soft cries of protest. Any more breathing room and you might have become confident enough to use your words.

So Sojiro held you in such a way to force you further against the sheets, quite literally taking your breath away. He was more lean muscle than full bulk, but he was definitely bigger and stronger than you. Still, he was only one man, and he couldn’t hold down all of your struggling limbs at once. Begrudgingly he parted from you, but only for a moment so he could retrieve more rope from the dresser.

He returned quickly and sat on your thighs so he could bind your arms behind your back. When he was satisfied, he moved on to your legs and seized you specifically by your ankles to put you in a humiliating hog tie. The position left your pussy open and vulnerable to him, and he couldn’t rid himself of his hakama fast enough. He caught sight of you glancing over your shoulder just in time to see his hard, leaking cock, and the look of fear on your face practically had him throbbing. When he gripped your thighs and aligned the tip with your distinctly unaroused entrance, he shoved in as deep as your body would allow.

You could no longer keep your pain silent, the pathetic cries bubbling out over your quivering lips as he held you tight and prepared to spear in further. Your walls were beginning to grow slick from what he suspected was not desire but necessity, as the experience would have been much more painful than it needed to be if you weren’t at least a little wet. Every thrust slowly became easier, but the delicious resistance of your tight body remained dominant. Sojiro buried himself within you entirely and only moved his hips slightly at first, bottoming out before starting a pace that wrung out the volume you were still holding back. You were crying out now like a bitch in heat and it only encouraged him to fuck you harder.

Hooking two fingers beneath the sturdy rope that ran across your shoulder blades, Sojiro hoisted you up just enough to arch your back towards him. This way he was able to look into your eyes, brimming with emotion and the primal fear of prey that felt its flesh being torn apart by a predator. He groaned as his hand moved to your throat, holding you tight so he could feel you tremble and gasp for breath.

“I’ve been patient with you. I’ve given you everything you needed to adjust to living here with me. Yet you still refuse to fulfill your purpose,” he murmured harshly, his lips brushing against the shell of your ear with every word. “This is the last chance I’m giving you. If you continue to refuse me, you’ll be sorry.”

With little more than a grunt of exertion, he spilled himself directly into your abused womb. His hand slowly let up its grip on your throat and you were able to breathe, though each breath came out ragged and pitiful. Your body fell slack against the futon as soon as he let you go, and he moved in to free your limbs from their binds. Then he fell beside you, pulling you close and slipping a hand downwards to scoop up his release and push it back inside of you.

He felt you shiver against him when he pressed his lips to the back of your shoulder. The hand that wasn’t between your thighs was idly rubbing your belly, and his voice came out smooth as silk. “If you still can’t take to being a wife, then maybe you’ll fare better as a mother. Don’t disappoint me again.”

You were quiet, but Sojiro knew better than to read this as hesitation. It was more like you were tired and trying to catch your breath, or to find the proper words to say. Eventually you answered with the same phrase you always did. “Yes, husband.”

It was the same phrase, but there was a different inflection to it. It lacked the edge or stiffness that usually accompanied the words that physically pained you to say. You weren’t yet in love with the idea, but rather, it was like you were at peace. Like you were finally coming to terms with what your life was now, and what it would go on to be if you did become pregnant. The thought brought a smile to Sojiro’s face. Acceptance constituted as progress too, and it brought you one step closer to perfection.


End file.
